Sueño de una noche de verano
by SrtaFulana
Summary: Este es un oneshoot cortito sobre Ace y Nojiko. Espero que os guste


_-Shhhhh, ¡van a oírnos! _

_Una pícara sonrisa inundó mi rostro cuando me besó. _

_-No me importa que nos oigan... _

_Serían las tantas de la noche, y Nami y Bellemere estarían durmiendo. Y allí estábamos los dos, en mitad del pasillo, besándonos a escondidas como un par de adolescentes. Y me encantaba. _

_-Sabes... -dije, arrastrando las palabras- Eres un chico muy travieso... _

_El sonrió, y creo que mi corazón estuvo a punto de saltarme del pecho. Era tan... perfecto. Todos sus detalles, sus formas, todo, todo hacía que no pudiera resistirme a él. Incluso sus graciosas pecas sobre las mejillas le daban un aire travieso. Y cuando sonreía, yo, me moría. _

_-Yo no soy la que casi me ha obligado a venir a tu casa a besuquearnos... _

_Y volvimos a besarnos tan pronto como lo dejamos, y , entre beso y beso, acabamos en mi habitación, tirados en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo. Yo encima de él, él cogiéndome de la cintura y haciéndome sentir la reina del mundo entero. No hicieron falta palabras, ya que nuestros besos hablaban por nosotros. Cerré los ojos, me dejé llevar. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda suavemente, me quitaban la ropa, se enredaban en mi pelo, me hacían estremecerme. Y las mías le correspondían, dejándose resbalar por todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo del pecado que no era capaz de resistir, como nada a lo que le concerniese. _

_Me separé de él, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, y la típica sonrisa de boba que se me ponía cuando estaba con él. _

_-Nojiko, eres preciosa...-Susurró, acariciándome la mejilla, y su voz me hizo cosquillas en los oídos. _

_-Y tu eres estúpido -Dije, picándole. -Pero te quiero. _

_Una sonrisa más, otro beso, más caricias. Una maraña de pasión, de placer, de felicidad. Y mientras nos comíamos a besos, yo me preguntaba ¿cómo es posible que exista alguien tan maravilloso? Sus labios bajaban por mi cuello, y sus dedos se colaban por mi ropa interior. Agarré la almohada, disfrutando, respirando hondamente. -A-Ace... -Susurré entrecortadamente, perdiéndome en el placer_

_-Tengo que irme, Nojiko. -Oí su voz como a lo lejos, difusa, y tarde en entender lo que dijo._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Tengo que irme. _

_Quise levantarme de golpe, pero sentía como si mi cuerpo fuese de plomo. Todo se había vuelto borroso, y sentí que se me paraba el corazón. _

_- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ace! _

_-Lo siento Nojiko... -Su voz sonaba lejana; ya no veía nada. Todo resultaba confuso._

-¡ACE!

Me levanté de golpe, respirando profundamente y llorando, y miré a mi alrededor.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que acababa de despertarme de un sueño.

-Joder... - solté, cuando pude recuperar el aliento- Era sólo un sueño... Me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y me levanté. -Nunca me acostumbraré a estos sueños...

Eran tan jodidamente vívidos, que me confundían completamente. Y eran espeluznantemente maravillosos. Suspiré, y me levante de la cama. Arrastré los pies hasta la mesa junto a la ventana, y alcancé la botella de ron que estaba encima de ésta. Le di un trago, y me ardieron las entrañas, pero no me inmuté. Miré por la ventana que, abierta, dejaba pasar la suave y nocturna brisa del verano y me aclaraba poco a poco la mente. Estaba harta de esos sueños. Harta de pensar que Ace estaba de vuelta. ¡Si incluso Bellemere estaba viva en el sueño! Cada dos noches pasaba lo mismo: soñaba con Ace, no dormía, al día siguiente acababa durmiendo de puro agotamiento y otra vez a empezar. Era un continuo martirio al que mi cerebro me sometía casi cada noche.

Di otro trago a la botella. Ace. ¿Por qué, por qué ese estúpido había conseguido enamorarme? ¿O quizás la culpa era mía, y debería haberle ignorado? Ahora me tocaba sufrir. Y mucho. Le echaba de menos a rabiar. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, sus bromas, sus repentinas cabezadas, hasta las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su cara. Era tortuosamente doloroso. Algo insoportable. Y ya estaba harta de echar de menos, primero Bellemere, luego Nami, y para el colmo, ahora tenía que soportar esto. Y no podía. Era demasiado incluso para mí.

"Vive sin arrepentimientos", decía. Y, pese a todo lo que pudiera llegar a plantearme, jamás me arrepentiré de lo que viví con él. Joder si, fue poco, pero fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Me hizo reír de verdad, me hizo ver la vida de otra forma. Simplemente, me hizo feliz. Y por eso me duele tanto ahora que se haya ido, y saber que sólo seré capaz de verle en sueños. Y me eso me destrozaba por dentro. Me corroía como un voraz cáncer, me agotaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, sus palabras me daban la fuerza para levantarme cada mañana y lidiar con un nuevo día. Los días eran llevaderos, pero las noches eran una pequeña y particular tortura. Era cuando el sol se escondía cuando más necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, su calor. Eran en noches como ésta cuando necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado...

Le di un último trago largo a la botella antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa. La cabeza me daba vueltas, ya había bebido bastante. Sabía que no era buena esta costumbre que estaba tomando, pero era la única cosa que me ayudaba a dormir. Me arrastré de nuevo hacia la cama torpemente, tapándome como pude con la maraña en la que se había convertido la sábana y cerré los ojos, mientras el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Mañana me despertaría con un sabor a mierda en la boca, una ligera punzada de dolor en el cráneo y el estómago cerrado, y acabaría pintando una sonrisa en mi cara para aguantar otro día más sin Ace.


End file.
